User blog:Sainami/Hiden! Santa no Jutsu: Gifts! (No longer valid)
So, a day before Christmas Eve Seitensai-san came by, dropping off the gifts for his dear elves to give it to all our dear tomodachi~. Gifts Con * * ' * Green Dragon * * < > * ' * * * The first wish is invalid, therefore the count is a total of 5 wishes. This grants you only one wish. But for this time, Santa said to give you two wishes. Chix * <Samehada for Kasui Ninjin> * < (Fanon Canon Use), will make him Utakata Awadachi> * < for Utakata> * <Chidori for Jakku Supai> * <Dark Release: Inhaling Maw for Chinka> * <Fission Technique for Ikioi> * <Hell Stab for Kaya Yoru> "< (Fanon Canon Use)": Santa suggest it to be fictional only. Since Utakata died during the extraction of his beast in the Canon/Filler. Ashy * <Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation for Musashi Kōyō> * <Mei Terumī (Fanon-Canon Use)> * <Gaara (Fanon-Canon Use)> * <Shukaku for Gaara> * <Iwagakure Kinjutsu for a future character.> * <Chimera Technique for a future character.> Scarlet * Black Lightning, for a future character. * Sage Mode, for a future character. * Custom Genetic KG East * Sage Mode for Okimoto Senju. * Permission to create my own version of Uchiha Ancestor's Doujutsu. * Sharingan for Rin Batsu (Invalid) * Kurama (fanfic purpose) * Mangekyou Sharingan for Daikoku (Invalid) * (fanfic purpose) * (fanfic purpose) * Dark Release: Inhaling Maw for a future character (diff. from ice character) * A son for Shinzui (Uchiha) with Sharingan. Flame *Sage Mode for Anzen Kenja. *Susanoo for Kawarama Uchiha. (Invalid) *Lightning Release Armour for Hashirama Haabu and permission to use all derived jutsu. (Invalid) *'Flying Thunder God Technique for Haru Uzumaki' Paradox * Flying Thunder God Technique for Yoru. 'Nuff said. :3 * I want Obito. XD * Konan. She must be mine. <3 * Hm, I'ma be "that person" and say I wouldn't mind a shot with Nagato. Dream *'Sage Mode for Shima Date' *Cursed Seal for any one of my characters. *Custom Nature Release. Waterkai #Sage Mode, for a future character #'Ice Release, likewise' #Dark Release, per above #'Dust Release, you know the drill' #Shikotsumyaku, I've run out of ways to say it #Five-Tails for Seiobo, I guess? Idk probably gonna just apply for that one Ita/WD *For my Uchiha app to be approved. :P (Invalid) *'Lightning Armor for Ayame.( in the future, not while she is fourteen).' *Hell Stab for Ayame. *Sasuke Uchiha. *Sage mode for the same Senju. (Invalid) *'FTG for a future char.' *Hashirama Senju. *Madara Uchiha. *Naruto Uzumaki. Kaisi *'Rasengan - Kaname Soga' *Chidori - Takeko Nakano *Fanon Kekkei Tota - Iname Soga *Fanon Kekkei Tota - Zenkichi Senju *Earth Grudge Fear - Kokkan Kaguya *Heavenly Transfer Technique - Toki *'Fanon Tailed Beast - Minako Nakano' *Flying Thunder God Technique - Kaihime Uzumaki Bennie *'Rasengan for Ninigi Senju.' *Cursed Seal of Heaven for Sakin. *Dust Release for a future character. *Pseudo-jinchuuriki with Kurama chakra. *An Ice Release user. *'My own Madara for shits and giggles.' Sam * Sharingan for Suiren Uchiha when she hits the age of 17 * MS when she hits the age of 24 Long Patrol *MS for Meimei Uchiha when she is 23 *Chidori for Juniku *Future Lightning based KG (in the same mold as how Blaze Release stems from Amaterasu) for Akai Uchiha *'Sage Mode for a future character' *'Black Lightning for future Kumo character' *Dark Release: Inhaling Maw for Jiki *Dust Release for a future character (different future character) *Kamui for Kokorozashi Doom *'Mangekyō Sharingan for Kimi Uchiha.' *Fanon Sage Mode for Asuka Uzumaki. *Fanon Tailed Beast (Shiniyoku, Dragon) for a future character. Enclosure Have fun with your gifts! To avoid miscommunication please add the category "Santa Event 2013". Also comment below for your future character, if you got one, preferable with the name too. The Administration team wishes you all a Merry Christmas!!~ Disclosure By submitting wishes you have agreed that the administration is not liable for bodily harm, loss of life, or property damage caused by the fulfillment of said wishes. Additionally, under the terms of service (which are susceptible to necessary alteration and update without notice), the gifts expire on the 31th January, 2014. Individuals that have left a notice of absentee will have an extended period to use their gift before this expires. Individuals that have no articles made before this event will not gain an extended expire date. DISCLAIMER: Nothing has been biased. The elves used a random generator to pick the wishes.http://www.random.org/ Category:Blog posts